A typical solution to data reliability and recoverability may be use of redundant array of independent disks (RAID). Implementations of RAID may range from simple mirroring to redundant parity blocks. Costs associated with storage capacity have continued to drop. Also network access times or network bandwidth capabilities have improved such that network accessible storage can be utilized at comparable times to that of locally accessible storage. As a result of lower costs and greater network bandwidth capabilities, many data centers such as internet public data centers (IPDC) use multiple network nodes or storage servers to manage data reliability and improve data access scalability.